


berserkers wom quest

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: but not many kill, some kill, warning lots of woms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bersreker goes on jorney to save niece from woms<br/>i dont remember hoodie guys name but hes still pretty cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	berserkers wom quest

i must sav niece chan fram the woms ok" was what hoodie guy say to his baserker servant to save the purple hair girl from gettin eaten by woms

"yes sir i will revenge for u" bersker was promised to hoodie guy. fram this day fowrad bersker was gonna fight all the mage and servent to avenge hoodie guys niece chan to not get eaten by woms

then it was granddad appear "no she must get eaten by woms it gives her many mage power and make her to return grail"

"the grail is a Lie" sad the hoodie guy

"no it not i will get grail to save niece chan " berserkrer responds

"ok good"

 

* * *

 

bersekra needed to defete al the servents to get grail but then

"who are you evil person" said a myrsetious woman man

"that is classifyed" bersker rejected

"my name are king arther"

"ok im ser lancelot lets fight" said bersker and then they fought but it was a sad becase ser lancelot and king arther was freinds so he cryied and fighted at same time

"no you died me " scremed king arther who was woman and dead

"people die when they are killed"bersekr quoted but then it was time to kill rest of serevents so he was off with his manly purple hair he got from fighting when he toke off his helmat

"sir lancelot u look like girl" were king arthers last words, rest in pace

 

* * *

 

"master hoodie guy i kiled king arther" said berskerer

"we mast save niece from woms go kill the rest " "ok sir"

all the suden it was archer who was last one in holu greil war "i am archer bow down to me he said"

"dont affliction hoodie guy he is injury and you are die" said bersksr but it was to late...

"NOOOOOO" SAid hoodie guy him was stabed by archer with his throwing weapons of evil, than he puked woms and there was bloood and also woms

"ew gros " archer was desgust by many woms

"master i wil avange you for niece chan" bersker toke out his shoot weapon and shoted at archer who was not badly paying attentiong . then he put woms in his rifle snipe and shooted woms at archer becase he hated woms and didnt very nice to them

"no you cant defeat me im need to marry king arther" said archer

"to late shes dead ahahaha" bersekrer said with crying becase he was her friend also which was sad bad that she dead

"ok im dead" archer was die

"yes i obtain holu greil yES" said bersserker, eh could save niece chan from woms

"im alive now too i used my maggic power" the hoodie guy said, he was powarfull magican so he could save himself from kill

then they went back to where granndad live, he is evil but ist okay now that they got holu greil. grandad is proude of son hoodie guy

"dad i must save niece chan from woms" hoodie guy pleaed

"go ahaed son i am proude of you"

"i will helping also" berseker said, they got niece from out of evil wom pit and the day were save for evrey one1 except king arther and archer, your will be missed


End file.
